


姐多PWP

by kisetong



Category: LOL electronic sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisetong/pseuds/kisetong
Summary: 没有影响的车
Relationships: 姐多
Kudos: 7





	姐多PWP

姐多Pwp  
赵礼杰被卢锡安单杀还被抢龙后，懊恼地操了一声，等他队友杀完人一看纷纷安慰没事没事，他应下来，又忍不住地去看右手边的人的反应，对方专注地盯着屏幕，丝毫没有波动，赵礼杰心里又操了一句，等着岩雀从泉水中复活，操控着往中单那半野区。

最后2：0拿下比赛，明凯带着他们接受采访，采访的人提到今天解说是爱萝莉，问有没有什么buff，大家都等默契地等着李汭璨回答，他笑开“应该不会吧，打之前不知道是他解说”大家也跟着笑起来，赵礼杰也跟着笑，目光忍不住跟随着笑的人，瞥了一眼，他嘴角的笑容立马消失，说不清道不明的情绪萦绕在他心中，他知道他在干嘛，他在嫉妒，嫉妒只是提到名字就可以让这个人漏出笑容，明明都是打野，既然他可以，为什么自己不可以。

几分钟的采访，李汭璨一开口，赵礼杰就看他，看不到一秒就收回视线，欲盖弥彰，田野忍不住地低声提醒道“专心点”

赵礼杰疑惑地看着自家辅助“啊？”

田野很心累，在摄像头看不到的地方翻了个白眼

打完比赛大家上车去吃饭，赵礼杰看着中单落座后，眼急脚快地在旁边坐下去，速度之快让人措手不及，李汭璨有些不耐烦地又疑惑地看着他，赵礼杰假装看不见，拿出手机戴上耳机，闭眼一躺，世界清静，李汭璨被他逗乐了，不再管他，闭目养神，很久没打正经地打一场比赛，今天他手热得不像话，连身体都兴奋了许多。

等到他们吃了一半，餐厅的门被推开，穿着黑色羽绒服的人走了进来，田野大嗓门叫道“爱萝莉”

众人一齐抬头，赵礼杰看了一眼来人，目光又偏向旁边中单，他被热气熏得脸颊通红，看着来人漏出十分的笑容，牙龈都漏了出来，打野看着来人，仿佛开局被人抢了红，握着筷子的指尖发白，十分的愤怒。

一群人热络地拉着人说话，明凯调戏他“今天解说的时候嘴里没含冰啊”全部人都乐得不行，赵志铭捶了几下人骂道“教练的稳重呢”俨然一副内人的样子，赵礼杰也跟着笑，李汭璨拉开身旁的椅子“快过来吃东西”

爱萝莉自然地坐了过去，脱下厚厚的羽绒服，漏出里面的衬衣，看起来倒是有几分成熟“饿死了”

李汭璨夹菜到他碗里“快吃吧”

赵礼杰牙口差点被他咬碎，筷子一伸就把李汭璨刚刚夹过的菜恶狠狠地嚼碎下腹，其余人都没发现他的异常，一边说话一边吃饭，很是其乐融融，李汭璨蹙眉看了他一眼，他低着头也没发现，等饭吃完，爱萝莉又要跟着他们去基地，赵礼杰上车拿过自己的包一个人去坐在最后，爱萝莉坐到了李汭璨旁边，两人一路上也不知道在看什么，有说有笑，李汭璨丝毫没有刚上车时的疲倦。

回到基地众人休息了一下又开始开会总结今天的比赛，必不可免地赵礼杰又被拉出来鞭尸，还有第二局他们几个人的决策，李汭璨和田野认真地点头回道“会注意的”爱萝莉一个人在基地乱逛，等到开完会，爱萝莉已经离开，只发了一条微信给李汭璨，手机屏幕亮起的瞬间，赵礼杰瞥了一眼，只看到507三个数字，李汭璨已经关了手机。

开完会几人开始rank，赵礼杰试探地问道“双排不，李汭璨”

“OK，不过别闪现撞墙”李汭璨往后躺，显得脖子很长，像是天鹅，赵礼杰掩饰地移开目光“爷不可能犯同一个错误”

“呵呵”

两人双排了三把，中野代练，包赢，李汭璨夸了他几句，赵礼杰面上一副应该的，心里乐得直开花，红色的泡泡几乎淹没他的心脏，第四把还在找对局中，田野又开始问吃不吃宵夜，他立马叫道“帮我一起点啊”

田野回道“自己不知道点啊”讲完又喃喃道“吃啥”

说完又转头准备问李汭璨吃不吃，一看，他正在回微信，刚刚的喜悦瞬间冷却下来，连带着胃袋也察觉不到饥饿“田野问吃不吃夜宵”

“不吃了，待会有事出去”

赵礼杰感到之前不适又开始翻涌，他忍不住猜测，有事有什么事，去温暖人的嘴吗，真是肮脏，有时间不打rank大晚上跑出去有事，操，凭啥爷不行

李汭璨还在回消息，电脑屏幕弹出已找到对决，他手指正准备动，肩膀被人按住，他看着自家比自己高了半个头的小打野，镜片后的眼睛，含着掩藏不住的怒意“干嘛”

“我有事和你说”

“说啊”李汭璨尝试性地动了下，才发现赵礼杰的手劲还挺大，长得跟个弱不禁风的小竹竿一样，还挺有劲

“去我房间”说着直接抓着人肩膀想把人提起来，李汭璨沉脸，有些被冒犯的恼怒“想死是不是，有话就在这里说”

“去我房间”赵礼杰不为所动，固执地抓着人肩膀

“放手，给我滚”李汭璨压低声音骂道

赵礼杰一动不动

一旁的jinno突然看过来“你们，干嘛呢”

李汭璨以为人该放开了，结果赵礼杰还是不动，他只能先开口“我跟你去房间”然后又抬头看向Jinno“没事”

赵礼杰得到想要的回答才放开手，李汭璨动了几下被按得生疼的肩膀，对着沉默的打野，恨不得化身乐芙兰，一个QRE带走他，两人一同上二楼去到赵礼杰的房间，赵礼杰原本和胡显昭住，胡显昭走了，房间就只有他一个人，一进去房间还算整洁，李汭璨一进屋就被人再次按住肩膀退到门板上，对方低头看他，眼睛里含着愤怒“你是不是要出去找爱萝莉”

“放开”李汭璨很讨厌别人强迫自己

“我都看到了，507房间是吗，李汭璨，刚打完比赛你就急不可耐地和前任打野去开房，你对得起这个队伍吗”赵礼杰压抑不住心头的愤怒，将心里的猜想说出口“而且对方还是个男的，你恶不恶心”

回答他的是李汭璨的拳头，一拳直接砸到他脸上，他手上一松，人已经挣开，冷冷地立在一旁“清醒了吗”

赵礼杰口里尝到一丝铁锈味，舌头顶了几下右颚，很疼，他轻轻笑了一声又朝人扑过来，来得太快，李汭璨没想到他还会发疯，脊背咯到墙上，疼得他闷哼一声，赵礼杰跟个疯子一样，双手抓住人肩膀，指甲都快掐到肉里，眼睛红彤彤地恶狠狠地说道“他有什么好？有我猛吗，有我每次都照顾你吗，有我能C吗”

走上这条路的人那个不是天赋傲人，自恃胜高，尤其同一个位置，心里更是免不了的比较，中野，中野，总是被人们联系起来，新人来，旧人走，有本事的上，没本事的替补，凭什么这个人走了还要眼前人看重。

李汭璨停下准备继续揍人的手，听着这话，第一次感觉到自家打野是个小孩，原来是在吃醋吗？

他觉得有些烦恼和烦躁，他不是每次都在夸他吗，就连闪现撞墙他也没嘲笑，打得差的时候也安慰了人，为什么要和爱萝莉比较？他的前任不是小林公主吗？

“你打野比他强”想归想，李汭璨还是耐着性子夸了一句

“那其他呢”赵礼杰得寸进尺

“什么其他”李汭璨疑惑道

“你大晚上出去不就是要和他上床吗？他可以，我也可以”赵礼杰认真地说道，话一出口，他才真正地明白自己心里抑郁的到底是什么，不止是爱萝莉是以前EDG打野，更是因为是李汭璨的打野，他想要的是中单的全部，赛场上是，赛场下也要是他。

李汭璨不敢相信自己耳朵，陷入僵直“你刚刚说什么”

赵礼杰红了耳朵，放开人一边的肩膀，修长有力的手握住鼠标在赛场上大杀四方，此刻探入身下人的裤子，准确地握住中单胯下沉睡的硬物，李汭璨被他一碰回过神来，又气又怒，捏着拳头又想揍眼前这个不知天高地厚的傻逼打野，赵礼杰轻轻一捏，中单立马熄火，疼得眉心都皱在一起，飙出韩语“西八”向来高傲又强势的人难得地显露出弱势的一面，赵礼杰喉头滚动，目光触及一旁挂在墙上的跳绳，乘着人没反应过来，拿过绑住人双手，担心留下痕迹他特意地绑得很轻，李汭璨看着他，突然笑开“你不就是想和我上床吗，至于用强吗，脱裤子去床上，我满足你”

赵礼杰摇了摇头，舔了几下嘴唇才缓慢开口“我想操你”

少年人眼里的欲望毫不掩饰，重得让人喘不过气，李汭璨怎么也没想到眼前这个人会有这样的想法，他妈的，疯了吧

像是看穿他心底的想法，赵礼杰捧起他的脸，颤抖又郑重地亲他的脸颊，慢慢向下吻住人的嘴唇，接触的那一刻，两人脑海中闪过一个念头，真冷，随即，李汭璨自尊心作祟，不舒服地挣扎起来，被人抬起下巴亲这件事不在他人生思考中，赵礼杰重重地咬了一口人的唇肉哀求道“scout 求求你”

他在不知道的时候就对眼前的强大的中单给出他的喜欢，由他掌控自己的喜怒哀乐，他甚至开始的时候没把自己放在心上，会毫不留情地指出自己的错误，冷淡又高傲，偏偏又对旁边其他笑得让人嫉妒，尤其是一个已经退役的打野，他甚至都不能陪他完成梦想，却能令他展露笑容，他这样不知道地嫉妒喜欢着，沉寂的火山终于爆发，他把自己摊开在他面前，赤裸裸地告诉他自己的喜欢，嫉妒，不甘，却被无视，他痛苦得只能在他身上寻求解救。

声音含糊不清，语气中的哀求倒像一颗石子砸到他的心里，李汭璨一点也不明白对方在委屈什么，被强迫的是他，被绑住的是他，甚至即将面临人生中第一次被cao的人也是他，可眼前的人镜片后的眼睛太过湿润，让他怒火都发不出来。

果然，小孩子就是难搞

察觉到他身体的放松，赵礼杰舌头立马挤进人嘴里，丝毫没有刚刚的示弱，李汭璨心里狠狠地骂自己傻逼，毫不客气地回吻过去，两人谁也不退步，想争夺主动权，亲吻反而像是决斗，李汭璨也咬了人一口，他下口毫不留情，血珠渗出来，赵礼杰嘶了一声，满口的血沫立马喂给始作俑者，等到分开时候，两人都在喘气。

“这样，你放开我，我们个凭本事看谁在上面”李汭璨尝试劝解

“不可以，而且，你硬了”赵礼杰得意地笑着

李汭璨：“.…..”

这么厉害，怎么就不知道在比赛上多C两次，赛场上当爹，赛场下挨操，谁家中单也没有他惨

赵礼杰半抱着把人拉到床上，又忍不住开始亲，黏黏糊糊的，没有刚刚的强硬，这会儿倒像是品尝软绵绵的棉花糖，一点点地吞咽，手指慢慢向下探入宽松的裤子，握住已经发硬的东西上下轻轻滑动，耻毛扎得人手背微痒，替别人撸，没有想象中的难受，看着李汭璨弓起的脖颈，他甚至觉得很兴奋，放开人已经红肿的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻地啃噬着人绿色血管处的肌肤，李汭璨难受地蹭着床单，嘴唇被洁白的牙齿咬住，防止自己发出声音，可赵礼杰可不会轻易放过他，手指自上而下从头到底细细地抚摸着掌心勃发的硬物，体贴地问道“hiong，舒不舒服”

李汭璨很想骂娘，又不敢开口，羞耻得全身微红，目光狠厉，恨不得把人一脚踹下去，双腿却不自觉地夹住人手，无声地催促，快一些，赵礼杰，简直被他的反应逗笑了，不愧是从出道就被哥哥们宠着的天才，被人绑住都知道怎么先让自己快乐

想归想，赵礼杰手上的动作快了，从人身上其他地方讨回报酬，密集的吻落在人脸上，脖子，胸口，乳尖被唇舌照顾得发亮肿大，等到他手软，李汭璨腰部挺直，低低地喘气，射了他一手，外裤泅湿了大片，他把手伸到人面前“hiong，真多啊”

偷揶的语气

李汭璨还在高潮余韵中，只斜斜地瞪了他一眼，没说话，赵礼杰啃了下他胸口，他痛得大骂“你他妈要死吗”

“谁让哥哥只管自己快活”赵礼杰委屈地开口

“.…..”

“现在轮到我了”赵礼杰很快地褪下人已经脏了的裤子，屁股接触到凉风，李汭璨这下彻底清醒，想起身，赵礼杰捏住人细瘦的脚踝向两边分开，他瞬间动弹不得“我觉得我们可以商量一下”

“哥哥刚刚可是射在我手里了”

“.…..”

赵礼杰看着双股间紧闭的穴口，有些不知所措，这里怎么能进去，他伸出手指碰了下，穴口羞涩地张了一下，赵礼杰若有所思，李汭璨整个人陷入僵直，身体微微颤抖，没等他开口，赵礼杰手指裹着刚刚他射出的精液按进去，一伸进去，肠肉立马层层裹住，又热又紧，他睁大了眼睛，李汭璨反射性缩紧身体，肠肉绞住手指，动弹不得，两人都有些愣住，随即反应过来，赵礼杰准备开口，李汭璨先发制人“不要说话”

结果赵礼杰轻声笑了出来，笑声比说话还直接，像一把火直接把李汭璨烧得通红，手指试探性地活动了下，李汭璨喘气道“不许动”

“不动，怎么出来啊，你先放松好不好”

李汭璨觉得他说得有道理，一遍遍在脑海里告诫自己“放松”身体放松瞬间，赵礼杰又塞了一根手指进去，李汭璨破口大骂“你他妈的”

还没骂完，人俯身亲他嘴唇，含住舌尖细细吮吸，不给人出口的机会，屁股里的手指扣弄敏感柔软的肠肉，异样酸软的感觉袭上骨髓，李汭璨手指抓着床单，不知所措，赵礼杰放开他嘴唇，摘下人眼睛，亲吻他眉间，仔细地观察着人的反应，手指探过某处时，李汭璨的反应大了许多，胯下半软的性器也吐着粘液挺立起来，抵着他的小腹，手指摩擦着那处，穴口大了一些，赵礼杰半褪下裤子，扶着勃发的巨物缓慢地塞进去，李汭璨这下真是痛到话都说不出口，身体紧绷，肠肉绞紧了龟头，赵礼杰，又痛又爽，进退两难，他只能俯身湿漉漉地舔他嘴唇哄骗“哥，哥，哥，放轻松，不痛，不痛”

不痛你爹，李汭璨心里骂道，又极力地放松身体，打野抓准时机，一杆入洞，整根直接捅了进去

“啊”

身体被硬物破开，比起痛苦更多的是难以接受，李汭璨，宛如焉了的小白菜，赵礼杰只能忍着不敢动，伸手去摸他又软下去的性器，等到再次慢慢挺立，他才敢慢慢地活动，一动，额头的汗水滴到李汭璨的小腹上，开始还能顾及到李汭璨的感受，喘着粗气说“我慢一点，慢一点”

李汭璨不敢再信他的话，自己扭动着手去撸自己那根半勃的东西，嘴唇微张，殷红的舌尖若隐若现，赵礼杰吞了几下唾沫，捏着人大腿根急促地抽插，整根出，再发狠地捅进去，李汭璨被他搞得意识恍惚，半张着嘴呻吟，赵礼杰含住人嘴唇低声警告道“小心被人听见哦”

被搞的是他，还要顾及到不被人发现，这倒好，坏事全是他的，中单恶狠狠地咬了下人的嘴唇，他以为自己用了很大的力气，身体因为高潮软绵使不上力，这口比不上刚出生的小奶猫咬的一口，赵礼杰从来不知道自家中单在床上可以软成这个样子，兴奋得不行，那根玩意又胀大了几分，把人堵得满满当当，抽出时，穴口被撑得太开，来不及合上又被捅开，耻毛沾上穴口的白沫，湿漉漉的一片，色情极了，几十下后他抽出来和李汭璨的握在一起，撸了几下，一起射了出来，精液浇在两人小腹处，还有许多射在李汭璨股间，泥泞不堪，李汭璨还没回过神又被摆成侧躺的姿势，赵礼杰握住他细白的脚踝又捅了进去，小穴已经被操开，很快就接纳了那根玩意，裹着吮吸，性器慢慢勃起，撑开肠壁，李汭璨头皮发麻，身体涨得难受，抽插间，肠壁被摩擦得细微的疼痛，刺激得低声求饶“哈……够了……”

赵礼杰假装听不见亲吻他洁白匀称的大腿，身下动作又狠又快，根本不给人放松的时间，小小的房间里全是两人喘气声和囊袋拍打臀部的啪啪声，两人都出了一声的汗，赵礼杰又换了个姿势，一边热切地吻他，一边密切地操人，突然，手机铃声响起来，熟悉的韩语歌拉回李汭璨几乎离体的理智，他挣开被人握住的腿呵斥道“出去”

赵礼杰被他翻脸不认人的态度气到，假装听话退出去，在李汭璨动身的一刻捞住人的腰按回去，整根直接捅了进去，进到前所未有的深度，两人都发出闷哼声，李汭璨这下连手指都在发麻，刺激得眼泪淌出来，手机铃声还在不依不饶地响着，李汭璨大喘了几口气才哆嗦着嗓子“关掉”

赵礼杰满意地亲了一口他颤抖的乳尖才伸手去捞床下的手机，拿起一看，上面写着爱萝莉，心底的醋意再次翻涌，他看了眼单手捂住眼睛的李汭璨，犹豫了下，还是接通了电话，爱萝莉的声音大得出其

“李汭璨，一个半小时你还没过来”

李汭璨浑身一抖，身体紧绷，不可置信地看向赵礼杰，赵礼杰凑到他耳边一点也没有愧疚地说道“不小心按错了”

“李汭璨，讲话”爱萝莉的声音听上去有些不爽

赵礼杰小幅度地动着，轻声道“说话啊，scout”

李汭璨打定主意撞死，赵礼杰可不肯放过这个机会，哄骗道“你说话我就不动了”

“李汭璨，你死了？”爱萝莉的声音还在继续

李汭璨脑子告诉自己不要相信赵礼杰的话，又怕赵礼杰现在搞什么动作，待会会更难堪，他看了眼赵礼杰，无声叮嘱“不许动”

“刚刚手机掉了”话一出口，李汭璨才发现自己的声音很不对劲，软绵潮湿，不像是正常时候的声音

显然爱萝莉也意识到了“你声音怎么了”

赵礼杰得意地笑了笑，李汭璨假装咳了两声“嗓子……”话没说完，他使命地咬住嘴唇不肯开口，赵礼杰刚刚大幅度地动了起来，龟头刻意擦过敏感处，他差点叫出声，爱萝莉等了一会儿，只听到呼吸声，有些担忧“李汭璨，你怎么了”

赵礼杰慢慢地退出来，狠狠地朝着敏感点撞进去，还要在他耳边轻声地问“怎么不说话啊，哥哥”

“你不说，你们关系这么好”说到这里他十分不满地啧了一声“他肯定会打给其他人让他们上来看看你怎么了，到时候你要让所有人知道我们在楼上做什么吗”

“我没事，哈……”赵礼杰故技重施，李汭璨扬直脖颈发出低声的喘气，“我有些感冒，今晚不来了，再见”

赵礼杰不再欺负人，等他说完话，把电话挂了，亲他的脸颊，小声说着“抱歉”

很抱歉，但是我不会停止

说完便开始动起来，抽插间怕李汭璨发出声音，含住人嘴唇亲吻，上下两处都被堵得严严实实，他动作又大，顶得人上下晃动，李汭璨眉头紧锁，身体被摩擦得太狠，痛苦盖过酸麻，赵礼杰突然停下来，李汭璨疑惑地睁开眼，赵礼杰愧疚地退了出来“对不起”

李汭璨看着他湿漉漉一样小狗的眼睛，好像狠话也说出不出口“你下次把蓝buff先给我”

无厘头的一句话

赵礼杰垂着眼睛笑开“以后红buff，兵线也都是你的，我，也是你的，随叫随到”

“你就不用了”李汭璨嫌弃地转头

赵礼杰当做听不到，又把两人已经硬得发疼的性器靠在一起撸动，没几下一起射了出来。


End file.
